The Ship That Changed Hands
by Father Hulk
Summary: This is just a short piece to illustrate what I considered to be a large WTH moment in Starfox Command. See if you agree.


**The Ship That Changed Hands**

A Large WTF Moment

_A__**Starfox Command **__story by _Father Hulk

_Disclaimer: I own not anything related to Starfox or its characters/universes. This plot, however, is mine and mine alone._

The date was November 30th, 2120. Mercenary pilot Fox McCloud, alongside his companions Slippy Toad and Falco Lombardi, had just helped liberate the planet Katina, one of the conflicted zones in the war against the Anglar empire. The group was now in a conference inside Team Starfox's mother ship, the Great Fox, with another group of individuals that had helped them in the Katina skirmish.

"Krystal…" Fox stammered, gazing at the blue-skinned fox woman before him, "We… we couldn't have done it without your help. Thank you…"

"Whatever, Fox," Krystal spat back.

"Honestly, Krystal, you were great!" Piped up Slippy Toad.

"Whatever. It's over now."

"Krystal… will you come back to the team and fight with us?" Fox asked, unable to look his ex-girlfriend in the eye.

Krystal snorted. "That's a joke, right? You treat me like dirt and you expect me to come back?"

A large, catlike figure stepped forward. "Yes, dearest Krystal. Do not listen to this rogue. Let us be free of him."

"Krystal, look, I'm sorry! Please come back!"

Krystal thought for a good long moment, and then said "Sorry, Fox. I'm leaving without you."

And so the next day… 

"We have arrived on Venom," said ROB, the Great Fox's robot pilot.

"Good." Said Krystal, looking out the main viewer. Then she turned and spoke over the intercom. "Group meeting in the main hangar. Now."

Within a short time, Leon and Panther joined Krystal on the deck.

"We've made contact with Wolf," Leon said. "He should be arriving on deck shortly."

"Excellent." Replied Krystal. Indeed, soon the door slid open and Wolf, the leader of the mercenary organization Star Wolf, entered.

"Glad you made it safely," Krystal said.

Wolf nodded gruffly, then looked around. "Where are Fox and his friends?"

"Them? We ditched 'em back on Katina," Leon said with glee.

Wolf scratched his head. "I… don't understand. Isn't this _his_ ship?"

"Well, yeah…"

"What happened on Katina, exactly?"

"Fox helped us destroy the enemy squadrons, and then Krystal decided she didn't want to tag along with him." Panther replied.

Wolf was dumbfounded. "So then… he just _gave_ you his mother ship?"

The rest of the group was at a loss.

"Does anybody see what I'm saying?" Wolf asked, looking around. "This ship was their base of operations for the whole war against the Anglars. I mean, I know _I_ wouldn't give up my whole ship just because a rival group wanted to part company."

"I guess I never really thought about it…" Leon mused, scratching his scaly chin.

"I mean, what can he be doing now? He can't continue the war! Don't get me wrong, I want to see Star Wolf be called the heroes as much as you guys, but sheesh…"

"In retrospect, it _does_ seem like a peculiar course of action," Krystal murmured.

"I wonder what that fox _is_ doing now…" Panther said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You did WHAT?"

The face of General Peppy was livid in the green-hued display of the communicator.

"Just what I said," Fox said, sipping a cup of coffee.

"You GAVE them the Great Fox? How… why…. HOW? WHY?"

Fox thought for a moment. "Well… we met up with some of the members of Star Wolf. They helped us stabilize Katina."

"Okay, that I have no problem with." General Peppy said. "And then what happened?"

"I asked Krystal to re-join the team," Fox answered. "She was… not responsive. She decided to leave without us."

"Okay… then what?"

Fox shrugged. "They left."

Peppy blinked several times. "They left… WITH the most important ship in the Cornerian air force?"

Fox stretched, then scratched his chin. "Uh… yeah. Yeah, I guess so."

Peppy seemed to zone out for several minutes. Finally Fox asked "Is everything okay, General?"

Peppy pulled on his mustache. "It's just that… I don't know what to say to an event such as this. I can't comprehend it."

Fox blinked. "Well… what could I do?"

"You want to know what you can do, Fox?" General Peppy said menacingly, "You want to know what you can do? START LOOKING AT THE CLASSIFIEDS!" And he angrily jammed the button to end communication.

"Hmm…" Fox mused, "What an interesting turn of events." There was a ding from the other room. "Oh! My bathrobe is done in the dryer!"

THE END 

_This moment of in-game WTF-ery has been presented by _Father Hulk


End file.
